Kirigaya Kazuto
__TOC__ Kirito |-|Kirito ='Kirito' ist die Hauptfigur der Sword Art Online Light Novel und der Animeserie. Sein Name, Kirito, kreierte er aus seinem wirklichen Namen Kirigaya Kazuto. "Kiri-" von Kiri'gaya und "-to" aus Kazu'to. Er war einer der 1000 Beta-Tester für die Closed-Beta von Sword Art Online, das erste VRMMORPG, für das das Nerve Gear benötigt wurde. Aussehen Reales Leben/Sword Art Online Zu Beginn des Spiels und während der Beta-Testphase hatte Kiritos Avatar das Aussehen eines lächerlich schönen Protagonisten aus einem Fantasyfilm und sah älter aus als er tatsächlich war. In der Light-Novel wurde festgestellt, dass seine (und wahrscheinlich auch Kleins) In-Game-Größe gleich war wie seine Größe in der realen Welt, weil die zusätzliche Größe seine Bewegungen nur behindert hätte. In der Vollversion des Spiels, ein paar Augenblicke nachdem Kayaba Akihiko die Spieler informiert hatte, bekamen sie ein Geschenk von ihm namens Hand Mirror. Dieser Spiegel änderte das Aussehen der Spieler-Avatare in das Erscheinungsbild aus der realen Welt. Nach dieser Änderung hatte Kiritos SAO-Avatar etwas langes, aber ordentliches schwarzes Haar und schwarze Augen. Sein zartes Gesicht zeigte keine Spur von Männlichkeit, sodass die Menschen ihn leicht mit einem Mädchen verwechseln konnten. Nach der Anfangsphase wird er in SAO auch als Black Swordsman bekannt (Kuro no Kenshi), wegen seiner Tendenz schwarze Kleidung zu tragen. Seine Kleidung in Sword Art Online bestand aus einer schwarzen Hose, schwarzem Gürtel mit silberner Schnalle, einem schwarzen Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt das unter einem schwarzen Trenchcoat mit grauem Innenfutter und langen Ärmeln getragen wurde und schwarzen Stiefeln mit silberner Platte die seine Schienbeine schützen sollen. Er hat eine silberne Platte auf seinem Mantel die auf der linken Seite war und trug ein Paar schwarze fingerlose Handschuhe. Er trägt ein Band, dass über seine rechte Schulter und unterhalb seiner linken Seite geht. Dieses hält als Erstes sein Elucidatior und später auch sein Dark Repulser. Er benutzt zwei Schwerter nachdem seinen Schwert-Skill Dual-Blades (Beidhändigkeit) enthüllt wird, das schwarze Elucidator und das aus Diamant gefertigte Dark Repulser. Später trug er die rot/weiße Uniform der Knights of the Blood nachdem er von ihrem Anführer Heathcliff in einem öffentlichen Duell geschlagen wurde und dann gezwungen wurde seiner Gilde beizutreten. In der realen Welt hat er ebenfalls eine Tendenz dazu, sich dunkle Kleidung anzuziehen. Project Alicization Am Anfang des Projekts Alicization trug er ein handgenähtes blaues Kurzarmhemd mit einem V-förmigen Schnitt auf der Brust, welche mit einer hellbraunen Kordel entlang der Hose gebunden war und handgenähte Lederschuhe. Zwei Jahre später, nachdem er ein Diener in der Master Sword Academy wurde, trägt er die graue Standard-Uniform, wie alle der ersten Jahre und Nicht-Elite-Schwertkämpfer. Im zweiten Jahr der Akademie darf er sich die Farbe seiner Uniform selbst auswählen und trägt dann eine pechschwarze Uniform. Alfheim Online Kiritos erster Auftritt war die eines Standard Spriggan, die er am Themengerät entscheiden konnte. Anstelle des normalen schwarzen Schopfes standen seine schwarzen Haare in natürlichen Spikes ab. Seine großen Augen erschienen spitzbübisch und er hatte spitze Ohren und dunkelgrau/blaue Flügel. Er ist mit einem großem Breitschwert für größere Spieler wie Kobolde ausgestattet. Er kämpft gelegentlich zweihändig mit Hilfe seiner Erfahrung aus SAO. Nach der Umwandlung seines Avatars zurück von seinem kurzem Gastspiel in Gun Gale Online, ändert er seine frühere stachelige Frisur in seinen alten SAO Stil aufgrund von Yuis Wunsch hin. Der Grund dafür war, dass es schwer für sie war auf den stacheligen Haaren zu sitzen. Seine schelmischen schwarzen Augen blieben die Gleichen wie vorher. Er erhielt auch einen neuen Mantel und tauschte sein Breitschwert gegen ein neues langes Schwert. Ende Dezember 2025 erhält er das Heilige Schwert Excaliber und verwendet es als seine Zweitwaffe wenn er beidhändig kämpft. Aber das nur in extremen Fällen und er hat sich selbst versprochen das Schwert nicht für den persönlichen Vorteil zu benutzen. Gun Gale Online Kiritos Avatar in GGO ist der seltene M9000 Typ. Es wird spekuliert, dass nur Spieler mit sehr langer Spielzeit einen solchen Avatar bekommen. Es ist ein Avatar von dem viele männliche Spieler träumen wegen seines weiblichen Aussehens. Kirito behält seine schwarzen Haare die nun bis zu den Schultern lang sind. Er hat eine blasse Haut, hochrote Lippen und glänzende schwarze Augen, gesäumt von langen Wimpern. Wenn man es nicht besser wüsste, würde man ihn leicht mit einer Frau verwechseln. Dies führt oft zu großer Verwirrung unter den Menschen, wie bei Sinon. Er ist mit einer 5,7 mm FN Five-Seven Pistole und einem Kagemitsu G4 Photonen-Schwert ausgestattet. Persönlichkeit thumb|300px|Kirito's MimikKirito ist jemand, der nicht gut mit Worten umgehen kann, sagt Klein und kann sehr direkt sein. Er ist fast immer ruhig und gelassen und es gibt selten Anzeichen von Verzweiflung. Als Kayaba Akihiko in SAO erschien und verkündete, dass es sich um ein Todesspiel handelt zeigte Kirito nur eine geringe Reaktion und konnte schnell die neuen Bedingungen des Spiels akzeptieren, während viele andere in Panik gerieten. Er hat verschiedene Stimmungen in der Serie gezeigt, mal eher fröhlich oder mal eher düster und niedergeschlagen. In einem Kampf wird er unglaublich hart und aggressiv. Manchmal ist er so wild darauf bis er an einem Punkt kommt, die Kontrolle über sich selbst zu verlieren und danach nicht mehr in der Lage zu sein, sich daran zu erinnern, was er getan hat. Allerdings ist Kirito eigentlich eine Art Person, die gerne missverstanden wird. Trotz der allgemeinen Meinung der anderen Spieler zu den Betatestern in SAO weigert er sich einen anderen Spieler, der in Schwierigkeiten ist, aufzugeben. Als er erkennt, dass sich ein unkontrolierbarer Hass auf die Betatester entwickelt, entscheidet Kirito kurzfristig sich selbst als Beater (B'etatester und Ch'eater) noch böser darzustellen und den Hass auf sich zu lenken um die anderen Betatester zu schützen (SAO Folge 2). Dieses Verhalten von ihm wird noch gestärkt nach dem Ableben der Gilde Schwarze Katzen der Nacht. Er tröstet auch andere die Angst haben, wie z.B. Silica nachdem sie Pina verloren hatte. Er behauptet, er würde Silica in SAO helfen, weil sie ihn an seine Schwester erinnern, die zum Kendo gezwungen wurde und fühlt sich dafür schuldig. Diese Art von Hilfe haben ihm Respekt und Zuneigung von vielen Mädchen eingebracht. Kirito, ist im Gegensatz zu anderen üblichen männlichen Helden, nicht sehr begriffsstutzig, wie er in der Lage zu sagen, dass Lisbeth sich zu ihm bekennen wollte, bevor Asuna sie unterbrochen hatte. Kirito kann sehr berechnend sein und beweist dabei ein hohes Maß an Intelligenz. Das wird am Beispiel Silica deutlich. Fähigkeiten Sword Art Online (SAO) *'Level:' 96 *'HP: '''18500 *'Main Equipment:' **「Anneal Blade」 (gerades einhändiges Schwert - «Secret Medicine of the Forest» Quest Belohnung **「Queen's Knightsword」 (gerades einhändiges Schwert - Dark Elf Queen's 9th floor Quest Belohnung) **「Elucidator」 (gerades einhändiges Schwert - 50ter Floor Boss drop) **「Dark Repulser」 (gerades einhändiges Schwert - von Lisbeth angefertigt worden) **「Mitternachtsmantel」 (Ledermantel - Erster Floor Boss drop) - Erster schwarzer mantel **「Blackwyrm Coat」 (Ledermantel - Von Ashley gemacht worden) - letzter schwarzer Mantel **「Throwing Pick」 ein kleiner Waffentyp, leicht versteckt. Einhändige Schwertskills *'Horizontal Square' *'Vertical Square' *'Vertical Arc' *'Slant' *'Vertical' *'Horizontal' *'Vorpal Strike' *'Deadly Sins''' *'Sonic Leap' *'Rage Spike' *'Snake Bite' Kampfkunstskills *'Flash Hit' *'Embracer' *'Meteor Break' *'Escape' Zweihändige Schwertskills *'Double Circular' *'Starburst Stream' *'The Eclipse' ALfheim Online (ALO) *'HP:' 400 *'MP:' 800 *'Neues Equipment:' **'Black Iron Great Sword '- Großes schwarzes Schwert, dass in Swilvane gekauft wurde. Wurde von einem neuem Langschwert im 7th Volume ersetzt. **'Long Sword' - Ein Langschwert, dass das Black Iron Great Sword ersetzt. **'Holy Sword Excaliber '- Das stärkste Schwert im SAO/ALO Universum. *'Equipped Skills:' Skills außerhalb des Systems *'Arms Blast (aus SAO)' - Zerstört eine Waffe an ihrem Schwachpunkt mit einem starken Schlag. *'Spell Blast' (aus ALO) - Fängt einen Zauber mithilfe eines Sword Skills ab. *'Skill Connect' (aus ALO) - Erlaubt Kirito seine Schwert Skills in Kettenangriffen auszuführen. *'Bullet Deflect (aus GGO)' - Erlaubt Kirito Projektile mit seinem Schwert abzulenken. Gun Gale Online (GGO) * Equipment: **'Kagemitsu G4' - Ein violet-blaues Photon Schwert erschaffen von den GGO Entwicklern mit dem Versuch einen klassichen Film zu imitieren. **'FN Five-Seven' - Eine halbautomatische Pistole benutzt um die Entfernung zum Gegner zu verringern. *''Notiz: Viele seiner Skills wurden in ALO und GGO demonstriert, bis auf diese die ohne System-Assistent funktionieren oder auf Kirito selbst basieren.'' Underworld (UW) *'Einheit ID:' NND7-6355 *'Leben:' 3289 (Chapter 1) *'Objektkontrollautorität:' 38 (vor dem Kampf mit den Goblins) 48 (danach) *'Systemkontrollautorität': 1 ( vor dem Kampf mit den Goblins ) *'Sword styles': **'Aincrad style' - ein Stil, von Kirito erfunden, basierend auf seinen Erfahrungen aus SAO. Bewegungen bis jetzt: ***'Sharp Nail' - (3-hit Combo) ***'Sonic Leap' - (1-hit strike) a charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike ***'Horizontal' - (1-hit strike) a simple sword skill slashing horizontally ***'Snake Bite' - (2-hit combo) two left and right swings that target the opponent's weapon, with a chance of breaking the weapon. ***'Vertical Square' - (4-hit combo) a mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a square. ***'Spining Shield' - (defensive skill) a skill that makes the player's sword be spinned at such a fast rate that it creates a transparent shield out of the sword. ***''Note: He is able to use any of his Sword Skills from SAO, but, currently, he can only use up to 4-hit skills.'' **'Serlut Style' - a style that Kirito learnt from his mentor, Sortiliena Serlut: *** Whirl Current- a two-handed Sword Skill capable of performing two hits. * Equipment: **'Goblin Sword -' a sword that Kirito stole from an unnamed goblin and used in the fight against «Ugachi». **'Blue Rose Sword - '''Shared for a brief time with Eugeo until he got his own equivalent sword made of a Gigas Cedar branch that received the most life from the Gods Solus and Terraria. **'Night Sky Sword - 'Kirito's own sword that is made of a branch of the Gigas Cedar. It is equal to Eugeo's Blue Rose Sword and is black in color. **'Spirit Iron Chain - '''(only during Chapter 6) |-|Beziehungen = |-|Bildergalerie = Referenzen en:Kiritozh:桐谷和人es:Kazuto Kirigayapl:Kiritopt-br:Kiritoru:Кирито Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:SAO-Spieler Kategorie:ALO-Spieler Kategorie:GGO-Spieler Kategorie:Spriggan Kategorie:Spieler Kategorie:Einzelkämpfer Kategorie:SAO Beta-Tester Kategorie:Charakter RL Name JP